kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AbigailAbernathy
ARCHIVES Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tokine Yukimura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 18:24, 13 June 2010 Logo You might want to ask Logocreation Wiki for a logo of this wiki instead of ust "Kekkaishi Wiki". Ask me for more help. :) 04:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me :) -'The' Abbster 04:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) WonderAdmin Powers, Activate! I played around with the drop down menu, Landmark being under Media all this time was really bothering me. Anyway, I'd suggest putting a link to Manual of Style under Community. Would have done it myself, except I forgot the exact page link... - Dap00 01:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Having fun? xD. The Kekkaishi Wiki:Manual of Style <--Link. I decided to make you an admin because you're pretty epic around here.....and you have more edits than me. xD -''The'' Abbster 01:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I was thinking about finally making a separate colorbox for Random Ability Users (exorcists, the box twins, Sandy Brackman, etc.), so they wouldn't have the same old default blue as Karasumori High School. I was trying to find a color we haven't used yet, and the first one that jumped out at me was orange, maybe about this shade? I only know so much about templates, so if it's anything beyond copying an old one and replacing one color with another, I might need some help... - Dap00 19:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::That looks like a good shade. If the Source button actually showed the HTML I'd copy the color code and put it on the box but it isn't so that's annoying. But yeah, that's a really good color. -''The'' Abbster 22:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I get that sometimes. The code is #FF7F00, I think it's called orange (color wheel). -- Dap00 ::::::I got it. Check it out. -''The'' Abbster 00:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) could you please undo your ban,i still cant get in the chat A master of deception 17:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Done. The Moderator will be there shortly. -'The' Abbster 20:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) well i would have had a conversation but i had somewhere to go sorry if it seemed like a waste of your timeA master of deception 00:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Great job! Wow, this wiki has really grown into a stabilised one! Great job, you guys! Btw, the founder of this wiki was . 15:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, Natsu! :D We're working hard. And thanks, it seems he just abandoned the Wikia D: -'The' Abbster 19:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Think we need a disambiguation page for Gen Shishio, Gen the Puppy, and Gen-san? - Dap00 19:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. -'The' Abbster 22:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I think I did that right... What about (and I know this is a stretch, but I admit I've mixed them up a few times in the past) Kiyoko and Kyoko? - Dap00 01:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll go check it out. Those do spell the same so yes. Oh and, whats with all the undoing? We get a troll or something? -'The' Abbster 04:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, yet another one. Starting to dread whenever I see "A Wikia contributor". - Dap00 09:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So am I. I'm starting to think we should protect every single article but according to my daily statistics (that are being emailed to me), we're getting at least 1,600 people looking at the Wikia and over one person joining each day. -'The' Abbster 18:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Color stuff I just realized... the gray we picked for the article background is the exact same gray we're using for the Kokuboro profiles, which looks... odd. I figure the easiest thing would be to change the the article color, instead of changing the profile color. On the other hand, since we do have 3 different grays as profile colors, this might be a good chance to switch one out for something else. Let me know what you think. - Dap00 16:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good. I don't know why I haven't noticed it. Hm. Do you have any other color options in mind? -'The' Abbster 17:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It depends on what you'd rather change. I do think gray works well for the articles. The only alternate color that comes close in my mind is black, which doesn't look bad at first glance, but I'd have to see it on multiple pages to be sure. If you'd rather change Kokuboro's color, I'd go with a dark purple, probably something like this or this. The only profile color we should have to work around there is the Kidoin. - Dap00 20:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think we should change just the box color because I'm pretty comfy with the layout of the articles we have now. The darker (second) shade of purple looks good. Try it out.-'The' Abbster 00:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ways to promote the wiki As this wiki is really small and doesn't have many users, I was thinking about ways to promote the wiki. You guys could use a Spotlight, but that'll only work if you could wipe out the . Currently, as of the 14th of November, all the 520 pages are below 300 bytes and are technicaly stubs. :S If we could expand the content and keep only 1/5 or so of our pages as stubs, we could get a spotlight, and more users, of course. Btw, nice background image. :) 01:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) We get normally over 500 views a day (says the daily statistics emailed to me) and I've already did a Wikia Spotlight a few month ago. And, thanks :D -'The' Abbster 04:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Group Symbols I saved the group symbols (Ayakashi, Powerless Humans, Ability Users, etc.) from the guildbook, and I was thinking about the best way to display them. Originally I was thinking about using an enlarged symbol on pages like Ayakashi and Ability Users. For the Kekkaishi family pages, I was looking for decent sized pictures of the tops of their Tenketsu, since they're exclusive to each family. Then I remembered that Narutopedia uses an infobox template that allows for multiple symbols (gender, astrological sign, affiliation) to be displayed in them, which means you could potentially display them for all character profiles they apply to. Though because they use so many symbols, that could get complicated really fast. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure we have birthdate info on any characters, unless that's in the guildbook somewhere. - Dap00 18:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. I'd have to check out Narutopedia, haven't been on it in a while. You can make the Infoboxes if you want, but if things get too complicated we can always try another method. It's difficult for me to read the guidebook because it's all in Japanese, so I trust you and DK with that. -'The' Abbster 19:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I actually can't read the guidebook much either, I just remember what DK told us about the symbols a while back. Some things I can guess at, either because I know a little Japanese, or just the way stuff is positioned in a certain pattern. For now I'll just stick with the enlarged symbols on group pages, since that's something I can most likely get done today. - Dap00 21:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good job. I'm very jittery because I'm so proud of all the GIFs I made :D -'The' Abbster 21:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Correction, it's all in Chinese XD-Ryuujin 00:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::GAH! Confusion! -'The' Abbster 00:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) you want to becume Affiliates with geisha world 17:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Zen. Well, I really don't know what Geisha World is, so I'll have to A. Look it up and get familiar with it and B. Talk it up with Dap. I'll get back to you in a few days since my schedule is a little tight this week. The Abbster 19:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) if you becume Affiliates with geisha world can you help with my mini-hub called The Alliance of the Rising Sun 14:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try. -'The' Abbster 14:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Tweakage You'll probably notice that I've been tweaking the top navigation the next time you see it. I just got the idea to list important characters from Bleach Wiki. Anyway, let me know what you think, since I'm still experimenting with what/who should go where, what should drop down, etc. - Dap00 19:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Looks good. --'The' Abbster 03:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) NavBoxes I thought I would try my hand at making some new navigation boxes. Try being the keyword. Since I knew next to nothing about them, I went with Bleach Wiki's design, which I thought would be simpler since it doesn't require a bunch of additional templates to work. And it does work... but I sorta broke it. I cannot figure out how to get that "Former" to float up and center where it should be. Maybe I should have started off with Shinyuuchi, that looked far less complicated at first glance... - Dap00 02:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : I played with the codes a bit, does it look like you wanted it to look like? --19:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC)The Abbster ::Nope, but this way actually looks better than my original idea, so thanks. - Dap00 22:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. -'The' Abbster 23:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Spamming Somebody has been inserting porn links into the comments on Kouya two days in a row. I saw you had protected the page for a while, but it expired back in March, which I guess is why this started back up. Anyway, I renewed the protection, but you may want to change the period or level, since I don't usually do this. - Dap00 20:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think protecting the page prevents people from commenting on it, but I'll see what I can do. --'The' Abbster 21:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think you're right. We may need to consider disabling comments entirely. While it's true that some people seem to only come here lately to leave comments, the same is true of the spammer. The few people that are contributing all know other ways to communicate, so it wouldn't hurt them. From what I've seen, most of the comments are just how a handful of people feel about the character in question - and most of those aren't even positive. Which isn't bad, exactly, but it isn't helping anything around here, especially if it doubles as a way for spammers to thrive. Either way, I'll try to poke my head in more often, now that I know we have this issue again. - Dap00 22:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Fine enough, I'll disable them. Don't strain yourself, poke in when you have the time. I'll try and be on more. Luckily, reverting talk pages is a whole lot easier than deleting comments one by one. ----'The' Abbster 00:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC)